customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Penzar
Penzar is a renowned thief and smuggler. Biography Records indicate that Penzar came into being on the colony planet of Knitghal 3 roughly around four centuries ago. Originating as one of the lower-class citizens, Penzar was forced to steal supplies to sustain himself. As his thieving prowess grew, so did his arrogance. He would go on to gamble at a local casino on the planet, only to find himself in dept to a local crimelord. The mobster offered to whip it away in exchange for servitude. Desperate, he agreed. Interrogation tapes from his eventual capture suggest that Penzar believed the ordeal to be rigged from the start, to make him a permanent "employee" to his master. Over the course of several decades, Penzar served this mob boss as a thief and smuggler. During one heist, he broke into a laboratory to steal the funds for the facility. However, the owner of the building- Cigol- caught him in the action and imprisoned him. Rather than turn him to the authorities, he saw use in him. He was offered freedom in exchange for feeding him information on his employer. Realizing him to be the information broker "Volucris", the thief saw a chance to break free from his boss, and agreed. Over a century later, a rival gang stormed the hideout for his employer. Rather than aid the mobster, Penzar stuck to the shadows to ensure he met his demise. Upon witnessing the loan shark's death, Penzar fled the scene and off of Knitgal 3 to start a life as an independent rouge. During this time, he often traded information to Cigol in exchange for that of leads relating to potential heists. Tapes of interviews with him claim that he also quit gambling around this time period, and set up base on Ryonu 12. Around fifty years ago, an invidiual called "The Minotaur" was holding a contest to hire a thief for a major heist; stealing the first Quaza Core ever created from the Makuhero Museum of History. Penzar entered the competition and won, earning a place for himself. Partnered with a number of beings, the group snuck into the Museum's interior and managed to avoid security. However, once they actually managed to claim the relic, an alarm was set off. During the escape, one of the other thieves was caught in the lockdown and trapped in the facility. Days later, the group managed to return to The Minotaur and deliver the Core. As soon as they did, Hero Factory personal stormed into the meeting room and arrested all present. Their employer managed to escape through a hidden trapdoor under his chair and evade the Heroes, leaving the thieves -including Penzar- at their mercy. Penzar spent the next fifty years in Hero Factory custody, under constant watch and interrogation. None of the information gleaned could identify his mysterious benefactor. Roughly in more recent times, Voltix staged a breakout that opened a blackhole and sabotaged the prison's security systems. Penzar was among the escapees that fled into the wormhole, back to his old hideout on Ryonu 12. Upon arrival, he discovered a recorded message within his home. The Minotaur left him it there for him, promising to pay him for his role on the heist fifty years before. Though wiry of the offer, he was aware that Hero Factory had already seized his funds and thus would though have to begin anew. Reluctantly, he accepted the offer and set off to an unknown location. As he was departing from his old hideout, he found himself face-to-face with Gilroy Ignis. A fight endured between the two of them, though Penzar managed to escape the planetoid and vanished off the radar. He remains at large to this day. Abilities and Traits In his early life, Penzar had a cynical view on the universe. Those with the right talents and strengths survived, those that didn't became dust. As his skills in thievery grew and his life-style improved, his arrogance gained fruition too. This pride in his skills led him to believe that whatever he lost could easily replenished, leading in turn to his habit of gambling. Once he found himself as an all-time servant to a mob-boss, however, he sobered up. Due to his mistreatment under the umbrella of his first employer's criminal empire, he developed a distaste for all manners of authority. Once he saw a means of leaving his debt behind without fear of the loan shark, he took it. Vowing to never venture into needless risks again, he would go on as a thief-for-hire with his own terms of employment. Still, his love for a challenge does tend to lead him into risky situations. Though he generally analyzes a situation and weighs the risks and benefits these days, fortune doesn't always smile upon. Still, his interrogations at the hands of Hero Factory do indicate some level of patience, and potentially optimism on his luck. He also shows himself to be rather savvy, given his reluctance to accepting a journey to receive his payment from "The Minotaur". Powers and Equipment One notable trait of his species is night vision, allowing him to see in environments where light is scarce. Another is that the spines on his back allow him to detect electrical signals. Penzar wears a suit of armor, both for aiding in his operations and for protection from enemies and the vacuum of space. On his left arm is a device capable of storing data, as well as hacking into computers and similar systems. His main weapon is his magno-cannon, equipped with mechanical pincers. These pincers are capable of delivering an electrical shock to anything they touch, as well as combining with magno-bolts to generate EMPs. Appearances * [https://kalhiki.deviantart.com/art/HF-T-pt2-pg3-591431085 Hero Factory: Takeover]'' (First appearance, non-storyline)'' Trivia * His name is a play on the word "pincer". Category:Villain Category:Criminals Category:Organic